You Belong To Me
by DarkZen1723
Summary: "We've been together for six years now. I can't help but feel as if something is wrong. He's not cheating on me is he?" RusAme Rated M for future language and sexual themes


**Disclaimer:** I wish

**Summary:** "We've been together for six years now. I can't help but feel as if something is wrong. He's not cheating on me is he?"

* * *

"We've been together for six years now. I can't help but feel as if something is wrong. He's not cheating on me is he?" There was a pause on the other the line before Alfred heard anything.

"Don't be silly Alfie. Listen to yourself, Ivan would be very upset if he heard you accuse him of cheating on you."

"I know Mattie… it's just he's been getting these weird phone calls as of late. I have a strong feeling it's the same person that's calling him back to back. As soon as he gets the call he drops everything and heads toward the door! He ditched our 6th year anniversary of being together for his stupid un-awesomely lame call!" Alfred seethed as his stress levels were reaching the roof.

There was indeed something strange in the Russians' behavior as of late. Due to how angry Alfred was there was no way that Matthew was going to tell his twin that he actually saw the tall Russian a few times here in Canada a few hours ago with his ex; an older Chinese man that was with Ivan before Alfred. Which was very odd; they share a condo in Ontario but both Alfred and Ivan were supposed to be in Russia at Ivan's childhood home in Moscow.

"I'm sure everything will come through eventually, eh Alfie? Maybe there's something going on at his job or something."*

"Yea, I guess so… thanks Mattie. I'm sorry if I woke you up or something with my ramblings seeing as I am irresistible and no-one can deny my beautiful face and what not."

Matthew chuckled as his brother babbled about himself. "It's okay Al if you need anything else do not hesitate to call me okay? I'll be there before you know it!"

"Heh..thanks again for listening. Bye Mattie."

"Sure thing. Bye Alfie."

Matthew set down pulled his phone away from his ear and glanced at the time. 12:37 AM. "Oh maple…It seems I'll have to make a call to a certain Japanese guy concerning his elder Chinese cousin."

It's been four days. Four fuckin' days since Alfred last heard from or seen any trace of Ivan. His phone was turned off and he wasn't replying back to any of Alfred's text. If Ivan thought he was just gonna sit here at his home like a weeping puppy then he is sorely mistaken. Alfred had already packed a week's worth of clothes and was currently on a one way plane to Tokyo. If there was anyone that could cheer him up then it would be his best friend Kiku Honda who is also Alfred's ex before Ivan. Alfred had already informed Kiku of his current situation and has also phoned Katyusha, Ivan's older sister that he would be leave Russia a bit earlier than planned. Though it did make him feel a bit guilty about leaving and not spending a little time with her. Kat is such a sweet girl and she makes the best homemade chocolate chip cookies he has ever tasted!

3:46PM Tokyo, Japan

"I am sorry that things aren't going so well with you and Ivan, Al-kun."

"It's okay man, I just needed a break from being cooped up in that house all by myself with no signs of him even being alive. Stupid freak."

Kiku stayed silent as Alfred sat brooding on Kiku's couch. He couldn't help but notice how there were now dark circles occupying the area around eyes and the tired expression on his face. It pains Kiku to see Alfred so down and tired. And it just had to be about Ivan no less. Personally Kiku and Ivan do NOT like each other nor do they wish to try and understand each other. The only reason they haven't gone at each other's throat was because of Alfred. He would be gravely upset if anything were to happen to his best friend and the same goes for Ivan as he is in love with him. Ivan doesn't like the ever strong bond that Alfred and Kiku have. Even when the two of them broke up it was as if no ties were severed between two.

Alfred was pulled away from his brooding thoughts when he felt soft lips on his right cheek. Sky blue eyes landed on chocolate brown. Their gazes didn't break as sky blues started to well up with unshed tears. Small pale hands reached and started the caress golden wheat locks as a soft kiss was placed on Alfred's lips.

A moment later the two pulled apart as tears finally fell from sky blue orbs. Alfred wasn't by any means a cry baby but he cared for Ivan so much that it hurts to even think that they won't ever be together. It's moments like these that Alfred was grateful to have his best friend around to keep him his toes. Though most people find what they do a tad bit inapropiate for people who aren't together but the things they do it's just a Kiku-Alfred thing. Together or not those are little habits that won't die out between the two.

"So Kiku…you have any new games we could play?"

"Sorry not at the moment, but I do have my Nintendo 64 hooked up. Would Mario-Kart64 cheer you up?"

"Mario-Kart! Hellz yea that shits a classic yo!" Alfred exclaimed as he fist pumped the air.

Kiku couldn't help but smile at his friend's antics. Now that's the Alfred that he is familiar with.

It seems he has a lot to think about now. Earlier that morning Kiku has received a startling call from Matthew, Alfred's twin.

_Earlier…_

"_Moshi-Moshi Honda speaking?"_

"_Hello Kiku it's Matthew."_

"_Oh, Matthew-kun what a surprise… how have you been?"_

"_Nothing much but I have a favor to ask of you."_

"_Yes, of course if it's anything that I can help with."_

"_I know you still have feelings for my brother."_

"_What—."_

"_Wait, just hear me out. I know you still have feelings for my brother and that you're not too fond of Ivan dating him eh."_

"…"

"_Also you wouldn't let anything bad happen to my brother even while he's with Ivan. I've seen Ivan here in Canada not too long ago but he was with Yao."_

"_Yao?"_

"_Yeah, I know he's your cousin and I know that he and Ivan used to date."_

"_You want me to check up on Yao, correct? To make sure Ivan isn't cheating on Alfred…"_

"_Yes please. I don't ever want to see my brother hurt eh"_

"_Okay, I will do all that I can to find out what's going on."_

"_Thank you. Please keep Alfred busy! Bye Kiku."_

"_You are welcome Matthew-kun, sayonara."_

* * *

So how was it? Keep going or call it quits? R&R

* (Ivan works as a массажист/ masseur-Licensed Massage Therapist.) I'll put more details up about what Alfred and Kiku do later on. Ivan will make an appearance in the nxt chapter but before that I wanna see if it's worth it.

TA TA FOR NOW!


End file.
